


The thing I Desire most -Drarry

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: Drarry stuff [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff





	The thing I Desire most -Drarry

Draco had made up his mind. He was going to do it, he stepped into the room of requirement and grabbed the bottle firmly in his hand.  
"Well, cheers on good luck. Good luck for once." Draco sighed to himself before he downed the potion. 

The  potion that would give him what he desired most. And that was a way out of the misery he was in, his parents forcing him to be a death eater and forcing him to marry a high class girl as soon as he graduated. 

Draco sat down and waited eagerly. He expected an owl to fly in with a letter that everything would be okay soon, that the dark mark on his arm would disappear  or something like that. Or at least a letter in which his parents accepted his sexuality. 

To his amazement, none of that happened. But Harry potter walked in naked instead. Draco couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Potter? What are you doing here, naked of all things?"He asked.  Harry didn't answer, he just pushed Draco onto a bed (Hey, when did that appear?) and kissed him. 

Draco was pinned onto the bed by the force of Harry's kiss, and to his own amazement HE LOVED IT.  
"Harry." He whispered after the kiss, looking lovingly into the boy's eyes. And then he realised: Of course it was Harry, it always had been.  
Draco just hadn't want to admit that to himself. 

Since the first year he came to Hogwarts, since the day he realised he was gay. He had secretly longed for Harry.  
When Harry had refused to be friends he had torn Draco's heart into a thousand pieces. Draco could have been somewhat more friendly in his offer , he realised that. Would Harry and he have been friends if he had? 

When Harry's lips attached themselves to Draco's neck, Draco sighed happily, oh yeah. This was what he desired most. Harry potter in his bed and loving him back.  
He had dreamt about this at times, the golden boy of griffindor caressing and loving him like he was doing now. 

"Draco." Harry's voice was soft as silk, the harsh tone Draco was used to hearing from him far away.  
"Kiss me, Harry." Draco said and clashed their lips together. He went further this time. Exploring Harry's mouth with his tongue. It felt so good, Draco thought he would melt.

He felt Harry's prick coming alive against his leg and broke off the kiss.  
"Is that your wand, Potter ? Or are you just happy to see me?" Draco smirked. Harry smirked back and sat up.  
"You see what you do to me, Draco?" Harry asked under his breath.  
"Touch me. Please." Draco whimpered. Harry undid Draco's pants and let his erection spring free, Draco sighed in relief and looked down Harry's body. 

"Oh my Merlin Harry. You're even bigger than I imagined. " Draco gasped.  
"I've got quite the package, yes. You like?" Harry asked.  
"I want to feel it." Draco whispered, he wrapped his hands around the soft skin. "may I?"  
"Go ahead." Harry smiled. Draco softly massaged the impressive cock before wrapping his lips around it. He heard Harry whisper something , after which a moan rang trough the air. 

Draco went to sucking and licking Harry, but opened his eyes in suprise again as he felt something pressing against his butthole. He noticed the mirrors that had appeared in the room and watched in suprise as he saw a giant dildo trying to push inside of him. Draco moaned as he felt the dildo penetrating him. 

"Does it feel good?" Harry said hoarsely. "I've enchanted it just for you. Just for your delicious ass. It should be prodding your prostate any minute now."  
"It feels amazing" Draco said breathlessly as he felt the dildo sliding deeper inside. 

Draco shivered and screamed in pain and pleasure as the dildo started fucking him hard. Hitting Draco's sweet spot every time. Dracos legs started to shiver and his arms gave in to the pleasure. 

Harry carefully laid the boy down and started sucking and licking dracos nipples while he palmed him. Draco still gasping every time the dildo hit his prostate. 

Draco felt overwhelmed, Harry and the dildo were stimulating him in all the right places. He felt as if he was in heaven.  It wasn't long until he came all over Harry's hand.  
Harry tenderly stroked through dracos soft hair, smiling down at Draco's blissful face.  
The blonde blinked a few times and looked up at the raven. 

"Harry. I still want you."  
"I was hoping you'd say that."  
"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked.  
"I think it'd be so hot if you'd ride me." Harry said, and bit his lip. Draco moaned at the thought of being filled by Harry in that way.  
"I want to ride you Harry. Please."  
"Yeah, you're gonna beg for it?"  
"Hmmm hmm. Oh Harry please, fill me. Let me fuck myself on your cock."  
"If that is what you desire."

Harry laid down and Draco positioned himself above Harry's cock. Draco supported himself by the headboard and lowered himself slowly. 

"Fuck, Draco." Harry panted. "So tight. Want. Need. More."  
"Harry.  You're so big. But I want it all." Draco was pushing himself lower, but not fast enough for Harry, who bucked up into Draco's tight arse. 

Draco was so surprised he let go of the headboard and fell, impaling himself on Harry's dick all at once. He hissed in pain from the stretch.  
"Oh, oh yeah. Draco you feel so good on my dick. Fuck yes." Harry moaned.  
"You're so thick. You fill me up entirely. "Draco panted back."it feels so good."

Draco started riding Harry and gasped when Harry bucked up into him. After a few minutes, Draco was practically bouncing on Harry's lap, fucking himself on Harry's dick. 

"Draco. So close... Gonna ..." Harry came with a long and loud moan. Filling Draco with his semen. This pulled Draco over the edge too and he came over Harry's stomach. 

Draco let himself fall next to Harry and felt relaxed for the first time in months. And he was tired, so tired.  
"Please stay with me for tonight."Draco whispered.  
"Of course I will." Harry smiled, he took Draco into his arms and for the first time in years, Draco felt safe. He fell asleep with his head on Harry's chest. 

When Draco woke up, he was alone in his dorm again. He wondered if it was all just a dream. But when he looked into the mirror he noticed the purple markings on his skin. Hickeys , left behind by Harry. The one he desired  now more than ever.


End file.
